Episode List
Season 1 (1992) #Pie in the Sky - March 2, 1992 #Pinch to Grow an Inch - March 13, 1992 #All Aboard for Bed - March 16, 1992 #Knit One Twirl Too - March 27, 1992 #Upsey Downsey Day - March 30, 1992 #Flippy Floppy Fun - April 10, 1992 #Something's Fishy Around Here - April 15, 1992 #Scrub-a-Dub - April 20, 1992 #Red Light, Green Light - May 1, 1992 #Gesundheit - May 4, 1992 #Ping Pong Polka - May 15, 1992 #Funny Faces - May 18, 1992 #Snug as a Bug - May 29, 1992 Notes/Trivia * The season 6 intro leaving the 2nd rooster sound (from the start of the seasons 3-5 intro) and the 1993 YTV boing sound (from the end of the seasons 3-5 intro) intact plastered the seasons 3-5 in PBS Kids airings of season 1. * The seasons 1-2 intro leaving the 2nd rooster sound (from Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm and some 2004 Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide episode), and the 1993 YTV boing sound was/is intact in Treehouse airings of season 1. * In this season only, the Radical Sheep logo is silent Season 2 (1993) #Babs in Toyland - March 1, 1993 #1-2-3 Dizzy Dizzy Me - March 12, 1993 #Wobbly - March 15, 1993 #Jump Start - March 26, 1993 #This Little Piggy - March 29, 1993 #Juggling the Jitters - June 7, 1993 #Hoopla - June 18, 1993 #Wrong Side of the Couch - July 26, 1993 #I Feel Good - August 6, 1993 #Boomerang - August 9, 1993 #Rude-I-Culous - September 27, 1993 #Make It Snappy - October 8, 1993 #Feast of Fools - October 11, 1993 Notes/Trivia * The seasons 3-5 intro leaving/having the 1st rooster sound and the 1994-1995 YTV boing sound intact is returning in PTV/PBS Kids airings of and Fisher Klingenstein Films prints (as seen on the FilmRise/FilmRise Kids YouTube channels) of season 2. * This season introduces a new YTV logo. Season 3 (1994) #Give Yer Head a Shake - January 3, 1994 #It's About Time - January 14, 1994 #Clownus Interruptus - January 17, 1994 #Why? - January 28, 1994 #Monkey See Monkey Do - January 31, 1994 #Sticks and Stones - February 11, 1994 #Horsing Around - February 14, 1994 #All Over and Under - February 25, 1994 #Pants On Fire - February 28, 1994 #All Fall Down - March 11, 1994 #Traveling Papers - March 14, 1994 #Hiccups - March 25, 1994 #Full of Life - March 28, 1994 Notes/Trivia * This season introduces a new Owl Television (renamed "Owl Communications") logo, and the YTV logo has the more familiar boing sound without the children's laughter. Season 4 (1995) #Backwards! - June 5, 1995 #Picky Eaters - June 23, 1995 #40 Winks - July 3, 1995 #Swing-a-Ling - July 21, 1995 #Spare Some Change - July 31, 1995 #Stuck in the Muck - August 18, 1995 #Gimme Gimme Never Gets - August 30, 1995 #One Step at a Time - September 11, 1995 #Enough Already! - September 29, 1995 #Where Do Clowns Come From? - October 9, 1995 #Are You Ready for School? - October 27, 1995 #Hit Parade - November 6, 1995 #Comfy and Joy - November 24, 1995 Notes/Trivia * The YTV logo is slightly updated here, but retains the same boing sound. Season 5 (1996) #Bad Hair Day - July 8, 1996 #Clownvitations - July 26, 1996 #Nothing to Do - August 5, 1996 #The Big Brain Drain - August 23, 1996 #One Potato Two Potato - September 2, 1996 #Earth to Loonette - September 20, 1996 #Lettuce, Turnip and Pea - October 2, 1996 #Time for Molly - October 14, 1996 #Gizmo Shmizmo - November 1, 1996 #Clothes Make the Clown - November 11, 1996 #Don't Tell - November 29, 1996 #You're a Gem! - December 9, 1996 #See Ya in My Dreams - December 27, 1996 Notes/Trivia * This season drops the Owl Communications logo. Season 6 (2002) #Clowning in the Rain - March 4, 2002 #Lost and Clowned - March 22, 2002 #Button Up! - April 1, 2002 #Scaredy Cat! - April 19, 2002 #It's the Thought That Counts - April 29, 2002 #Growing Pains - May 17, 2002 #Donut Let It Get You Down - May 29, 2002 #Fancy Dancer - June 10, 2002 #The Big Bang Boom - June 28, 2002 #Ain't It Amazing, Gracie? - July 8, 2002 #Between the Covers - July 26, 2002 #Going Up - August 5, 2002 #Cool It! - August 23, 2002 Season 7 (2006) #Apple of My Eye - October 16, 2006 #Dat's Da Law! - October 20, 2006 #Fibberish Gibberish - October 23, 2006 #Slow Down, Clown! - October 27, 2006 #Floppy! - October 30, 2006 #Clown with a Frown - November 3, 2006 #Rub-a-Dub - November 6, 2006 #Upside Down Clown - November 10, 2006 #The Clown Promise - November 13, 2006 #Lost and Found Clowns - November 17, 2006 #Phony Baloney - November 20, 2006 #Ready, Steady, Go! - November 24, 2006 #Happy Mirthday, Granny! - November 27, 2006 #Popcorn-Y - December 1, 2006 #Peek-a-Boo! - December 4, 2006 #Ouch! - December 8, 2006 #Big Blow Hard - December 11, 2006 #Shh, Shh, Shh, Quiet! - December 15, 2006 #Freeze, Please! - December 18, 2006 #Clown in the Round - December 22, 2006 #Molly's Bellybutton - December 25, 2006 #Just Purrfect - December 29, 2006 Notes/Trivia * This marks the last season of the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z